futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Russia-Caliphate relations (Russo-Islamic World War III)
Russia-Caliphate relations (Russian: Российско-Xалифатские Oтношения Rossiysko-Khalifatskiye Otnosheniya, Turkish: روسییـا هـالیفالیـق Rusya-Halifelik ilişkileri) were the bilateral relations between the Russian Federation, and the Holy Caliphate of Islamic Nations, a neo-Ottoman confederation of Islamic nations. Prior to Russo-Caliphate war, relations between the two entities were very warm, positive and cordial, and the two were considered allies. Then-Russian president Nikolai Bocharov had considered the Islamic Caliphate to be one of Russia's most important allies, and a number of bilateral treaties were signed between Russia and the Islamic Caliphate, both shared many goals of combating American influence. The Islamic Caliphate used the Russian ruble as their petrol currency. The Caliphate's militaries had purchased over 73% of its arms exports from Russia, surpassing India in being one of Russia's large buyers of military equipment. The Caliphate had operated warplanes, warships, air defence missiles and artillery weapons from Russia, including the first laser cannon, the TsV-100, soldiers of the countries in the Caliphate often-not trained in Russia. In addition, the Caliphate's nuclear and energy power plants were also built and funded by Russia, many mosques were also built with Russian monetary aid. In 2023, President Nikolai Bocharov and Sultan Mehmet Ali-Erdoğan signed the Russia-Islamic Caliphate Alliance - which was an economic and military alliance. President Bocharov boasted that Russia was the key to peace between Muslims and Christians. A number of monuments dedicated to the alliance between Russia and the Caliphate were built, in addition, a number of mosques were built in Russia and the countries of the Caliphate, named in honor of the alliance. In spite of these close ties however, Russia and the Caliphate still had opposing ideologies, and often-not, backed opposing regimes, as in the case of the battles of Bosnia and Bulgaria, where Russia backed the Republika Sprska and the Bulgarian government in fighting the Caliphate invasion, causing cracks to appear in the alliance between Russia and the Caliphate. However in 2040, the Sultan of Turkey finally called for the "Caliphate to rise above all", and quietly declared war on Russia in 2041, thus freezing Russia-Caliphate relations overnight. History The seeds to ties between Russia and the Caliphate, were via ties between Russia and Turkey. Both countries grew the closest in the modern era, during the presidencies of Vladimir Putin in Russia and Recep Tayyip Erdoğan in Turkey. Turkey's decision to purchase the S-400 air defense system from Russia instead of the THAAD from the United States, sparked huge outrage in NATO. In late 2019, NATO began to fly aircraft in northern Syria new the Turkish borders, in support of Kurdish rebels. Russia capitalized on the deteriorating relations between Turkey and the West. In 2021, Turkey stated that it was leaving NATO, after the United States cancelled the F-35 deliveries to Turkey, in which Russia stepped in, to sell the Sukhoi Su-35 and the Sukhoi Su-57, and other heavy Russian weaponry. Upon Turkey's expulsion from NATO, Russian president Vladimir Putin immediately gave the greenlight for the sale of the Su-35 to Turkey, and Erdoğan gladly accepted any Su-57 offer. The other NATO states halted armament shipments to Turkey as well, paving the way for Russia to become Turkey's largest arms supplier. In 2022, Russia and Turkey inked a new deal, for the Su-57. In return, Turkey donated two F-16 Falcons to Russia to be reverse-engineered, leading to the development of the Su-62. In 2023, Russia and Turkey signed a defense agreement, allowing Turkish troops to be trained in Russia. Following another coup attempt in 2024, another one in which Russia helped Erdoğan stay in power, the Erdoğan stated his intent to turn Turkey into a sultanate, with Moscow's help. After the 2024 coup failed, Erdoğan became crowned the new Sultan of Turkey, and re-introduced the sultanate system into Turkey. Putin also suggested that Erdoğan become the new leader of the Muslim World. Erdoğan had also suggest to Putin that revive the Tsardom, and become the new Tsar of Russia, with Erdoğan stated, "may God's mercy and blessings fall upon the Tsar and his empire". Khaled Abdulaziz, defected to the Russian-Turkish alliance, and overthrew the Ibn Saud family, to become the Sultan of Arabia. Sultan Khaled abolished Wahabism, and went to join Turkey and Russia's alliance. Pakistan soon joined in. In 2025, Turkey, Pakistan and India all became the first foreign purchasers of the TsV-100, the world's first laser-based cannon, capable of hitting long ground ranges of up to 300 km. Turkey, Arabia and Pakistan also purchased large amounts of the T-16 Armata, the world's first laser-based tank. When the Second American Civil War commenced, Russia and Turkey quickly capitalized on the situation, Turkish and Russian forces in Syria attacked American troops. However, the United States government was severely weakened and therefore could not offer a response. The Second American Civil War had weakened NATO as well, therefore, United Kingdom, Germany, France, the Baltic States and many former NATO countries formed the European Defence Treaty. At this point, NATO disbanded. In 2027, President Nikolai Bocharov hosted the Orthodox-Islamic Peace Council in Moscow, to celebrate years worth of peace and friendliness between Russian Orthodox and Muslims. President Bocharov stated that Russia is the bridge between Christians and Muslims, and called for as close ties as possible between Russia and the Caliphate. Bocharov stated, "My the holy alliance between the Caliph of Islam and the Patriarch of Moscow be strengthened tenfold!" During a speech at a Caliphate Conference in Baku, Azerbaijan, President Bocharov stated, "The great Muslim nations of this world need their own military alliance, not NATO, not any foreign military alliance, where they choose their own policies, on behalf of the Russian Federation, I would like to ensure that the Muslim nations get to that point, Russia surely will be an ally of this alliance." In 2029, President Bocharov became the first non-Muslim to set foot in Mecca, under the permission of the Caliph himself. In Crimea, hardliner Orthodox nationalists who hate a pure contempt for Islam, initiated the Crimea Rebellion, in which Julius Stefanov proclaimed himself the "tsar" of New Russia. However, this new rebellion was put down by both Russia and the Caliphate, with President Bocharov proclaiming that Muslims are "....true allies and friends of the Holy Orthodox Church of Russia". The Russian Orthodox Church Outside Russia once again, requested a split from the Moscow Patriarchate, led by a prime named Alexander Brusilov, know by Patriarch Alexander, and set up his abode in Serbia. As result, Sultan Selim Ali-Erdoğan of Turkey stated that cordial and friendly relations with Russia was a top-priority, and ordered the Sultans of the other nations to follow his example. However, there were points of political and military opposition. For example, during the Israeli-Caliphate conflict, Russia sold Israel defensive military equipment, namely the TsV-105 laser air defense system, the Zhelev-400 long-range laser artillery, and a couple fighter jets. However, Sultan Raim of Turkey stated that it would not harm relations between the two, and that while Russia is the Caliphate's utmost ally, Russia is a free nation. Sultan Raim stated, "Russia is an ally of our's, and we definitely expect her to act as such. as for Russian weapons sales to Israel, this will not impede our relations, Russia is a free nation and can choose to sell weapons to whoever, Russia isn't backing the Israeli forces, they are selling things to them, Israel pays for the equipment at full price, but we buy them at a discounted rate, because Russians know in their heart who their real and true allies are. Let us remember, we ourselves were bullied just for buying the S-400 from Russia, we should not become what we hate." During the Battle of Bosnia, the Caliphate and Russia stood on opposite sides again, however, partitioned Bosnia according to their respective influences. The Bosniak Muslim-inhabited parts of Bosnia was turned into the Sultanate of Bosnia, while the Republika Sprska was integrated with Serbia with Russian help. At this point, the Serbian government gave Russia permission to station troops across the country. It was, allegedly reported that Russian soldiers gave Serbian soldiers plans of eventually, going to war against the Caliphate, however, this was denied by both governments. As for Kosovo, it still remained a disputed territory, with Caliphate forces stationed troops in the Albanian-held parts, and Russian forces stationing in the Serb-inhabited parts. However, Caliph Mohammad bin Omar-Erdoğan and Sultan Raim Ali-Erdoğan stated that they will work with Russia to handle the opposing political sides. Sultan Raim stated, "It is, obvious that we support opposite sides, just like we did during the days of my father Recep Tayyip Erdoğan and then-Russian president Vladimir Putin. That kind of stuff just happens. However, we are not going to provoke hostilities against Russia, we will work with Russia diplomatically to find the best-possible solution. Although Russia is our most important ally, Russia has her own set of allies and friends as well, she is a superpower, so that is to be expected. Our military and economies are so reliant in partnership and cooperation with Russia, they've respected us, enough to help us rise to power, we need to pay them back in the most appropriate way." As a result, both Russia and the Caliphate supported their respective sides without propagating hostilities against one another. In 2048, a celebration was held in Kazan, Russia for the first anniversary of the alliance between Russia and the Caliphate, a political celebratory event known as the "Glory of the Four Great Empires" - in reference to the Ottoman, Persian, Mughal and Russian Empires. IN 2049, Russia and the Caliphate excelled in building real "futuristic" technologies. The first flying commercial vehicle was invented in Russia, but saw its first mass commercial use in Abu Dhabi, Arabia. Russia exported to both members of the Caliphate as well as Europe and Asia. However, the Serbian government was still severely disturbed by Russian weapon sales to the Caliphate, as technically, the Russia was selling weapons to the Caliphate - which would then be used against Russia's Serbian ally, as well as Chetnik paramilitary groups. As a result, Russia, Serbia and the Caliphate held another meeting, in which the three agreed to create demilitarized zones, marked by the prohibition of heavy weapons. Under the presidency of Mikhail Budayev, suspicions were growing of one another, with Russian and Armenian forces holding military drills near Azerbaijan, Russian and Indian forces conducted drills near Kashimir, the Pakistani-controlled territories. In addition, President Budayev grew very close with Israel, and increased Russian troop presence in Israel, increasing military ties with Israel. At this point, it became secretly clear that both Russia and the Caliphate were secretly building up for war. President Budayev secretly told his defense minister Miroslav Nemtsov, "The time is perfect, NATO's little brainchild, the European Defense Treaty, is as weak as she could be, China couldn't care less, now is the chance to put the Muslim inbred empire out of its misery. We need to act now before they grow powerful again, before the Caliphate even gets a chance to find another superpower to cling on to. It is now, or never." President Budayev had many closed-door meetings with Russian rebels and Chetniks, and those who initiated the Crimea Rebellion. This included the release of Russian rebels from gulags. When the Caliphate's invasion of Israel began, Russia immediately sided with Israel. Russian forces in Palestine were ordered to side with the Israeli forces, as a result, the Caliphate invasion ended horribly. In addition, President Budayev also had closed-door meetings with European Defence Alliance leaders, which alarmed some Caliphate leaders. Both Russia and the Caliphate felt that the other side was not doing enough to sweep out militants (in this case, Caliphate supported Islamists and Russia and Serbia both supported Chetniks). It was also reported that President Budayev was pulling Russia out of the Balkans Peace Agreement. Both nations secretly moved heavy weapons into Bosnia and Serbia respectively, with each claiming it was purely for defense purposes, which did not violate the Balkans Peace Agreement. 'Post-war relations' After the war, Russian president Mikhail Budayev proclaimed all nations of the former Caliphate a threat to Russia and the Eastern Orthodox world. At the same time, President Budayev had a real lingering issue: Russia's glory was due to trade with the Caliphate. Therefore, via a defense agreement with the European Alliance, countries of the European Alliance would become customers of Russian arms exports and Russian goods. When Neo-Slavists and Pan-Slavists brought up the possibility of a Velikoslavia, President Budayev immediately shot down the idea, in knowing of the hostile relations between the Slavic nations. 'Post-war conspiracy theories' Most people in former countries of the Caliphate were eseentially opposed to the war against Russia. Hamad Wazir, the Prime Minister of Pakistan stated, "The Russo-Caliphate war did nothing good for us, we were on a great path to superpowerdom, but we lost it, and saddest part is, I don't think there's ever going to be a recover. Nobody is gonna trust a single Muslim nation on Earth, nor a single Muslim geopolitical bloc." Over 84.9% of people of the former Caliphate stated that the Russo-Caliphate war did nothing good for the integrity of Islamic nations. There are many claims within countries of the former Caliphate, as well as Muslims in Russia, that the entire Russo-Islamic war was planned by Nikolai Bocharov and Mikhail Budayev themselves, to essentially destroy the Caliphate and make Muslims look like a savage and non-trustworthy group. Budayev's hatred of Islam was well-known, and proponents of the theories point towards Budayev's closed-door meetings with Russian rebels who fought against the Bocharov government, and the hugh surge of former rebels converting to Islam, whom proponents claim were simply agents setting the stage. As for Nikolai Bocharov, conspiracy theories exist as subjective material from people claiming to have known the former Russian president. In addition, many also point to the fact that Turkish soldiers in Bosnia and Azerbaijan told Russian soldiers across the border that the Caliphate was going to invade them, telling them the exact date and location. Many conspiracy theorists also claim that Selim Ali-Erdoğan, and most high-ranking Turkish and Caliphate generals and leaders were actually a Russian agents and controlled opposition. Similar to the birther conspiracies against Barack Obama, conspiracy theorists claim that Selim's true name and identity was Sergey Boyarov, who studied in Turkey, since the former Turkish sultan had many Russian and Eastern Orthodox relatives. Yusuf Kaleb, a Pakistani scholar based on Turkey stated, "There is a reason as to why Sultan Selim Ali-Erdoğan's life was kept a well-secret, and why he barely ever made contacts with his father, it's simple, he was neither a Muslim, Turkish, or a relative of Erdoğan, and it became painstakingly obvious of the fact that he spoke more Russian in public than he ever did Turkish, and made over 390 publicized visitations to Russian Orthodox cathedrals, compared to 94 publicized mosque visitations. He spent more time in Russia than in Turkey. It isn't a coincidence, that just shortly before the war, both Selim Ali-Erdoğan and Mikhail Budayev were having closed-door meetings with Russian Orthodox ultranationalists, known haters of Islam and Turks." Vladimir Kholod, a Russian Navy veteran and Russian nationalist from St. Petersburg who claims to have fought during the Battle of the Black Sea, claims that Sultan Selim is actually living comfortably in Russia, and that news of his execution in Moscow was all a ruse and falsified news. In addition, he claims that Sergey Boyarov was indeed his real name, and was never a Muslim, or a Turk, or a relative of Erdoğan. Kholod stated, "The saddest part about our entire so-called 'war' with the Caliphate, is that just like Hitler, Sultan Selim was never captured and/or executed. I see him everyday in Sochi, this guy was one of our's, and his real name is Sergey Boyarov, we had him play Turkish sultan and Caliph of Islam, and had him pull off a bogus war, inserted bogus leaders to join the ranks of the Caliphate's militaries, to make the Caliphate look like a monster, to make Russia look like some savior of Christian Europe. Shortly after the Battle of the Black Sea, my battalion was sent to carry out a so-called 'raid' on a so-called 'weapons factory' when we landed in northern Turkey, truth is, there was no raid, it was a rescue mission and he and his Russian family were all hiding there, he did his role, he got the war going. He is not a Muslim either, he is a real Russian like myself, who was a practicing Russian Orthodox from birth, while we have no problems with Muslims here in Mother Russia, we sure had a deep hatred of Turks, and neo-Ottomanists, and we simply couldn't stand watching Vladimir Putin and Nikolai Bocharov hold hands with those sub-human Turks, the people who so persecuted our Orthodox brethren in Serbia. As much as they try to hide it, everyone truly knows it, we Russians know it, the Serbs know it, the Chinese know it, the Confederates know it, the Americans know it, but people haven't got the clue, all wars are scripted. World War II was completed scripted, and this war was absolutely no different, all of this was planned from the beginning." Russian government sources deny all the claims. President Budayev addressed the theories, stating, "All these traitorous conspiracy theorists claiming that I pulled off a fake war or something, are just that, conspiracy theorists, made to discredit the glory of the Russian nation. It's simple, Selim Ali-Erdoğan wasn't some secret agent working for me or anything like that, he's a backstabber and a scumbag, like all Muslims outside Russia, and now, we Russia will not do bussiness with any Muslim nation, save for a few select nations like Indonesia, it's that simple." As for Vladimir Kholov's claim, President Budayev confirmed he indeed did serve in the Russian Navy, but refuted his claims of Sultan Selim. He stated, "Mr. Vladimir Kholov is a veteran of the Russian Navy, an honorable warrior for the Motherland, but his claims of the late Turkish sultan are idiotic and senseless." Another focal point, was the Partition of Bosnia, which occured analogous to the 1939 Partition of Poland between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. It is claimed that in Serbia, President Mikhail Budayev eventually secretly revealed his plans to backstab the Caliphate, and go to war against the Caliphate to Serbian leaders. President Vojislav Branežac, the Commander-in-Chief and President of Serbia during the Russo-Caliphate war, was once asked how he still kept his alliance with Russia, even after Russia allied with Serbia's Turkish enemies. He replied, "Alliance? Russia was never allies with the Caliphate, former President Nikolai Bocharov and President Mikhail Budayev and his defense minister Yevgeny Demyanov literally told me they planned on attacking the Caliphate once the right-time came, no, we never saw Muslims or Turks as allies, and we had deep-burning hatred for both. The real reason why President Bocharov took down those rebels, was that it wasn't the right time, he didn't want Russia's plans foiled. The real reason why Russia sold so those weapons to the countries of the Caliphate was that since they were the creators, they obviously knew how to counter them, instead of facing some new weapons and having to future everything out. Smart move if you ask me. Russian soldiers in Serbia were preparing the entire time, and they were getting things set up, it just so happens that the Caliph pulled the trigger first." Serbian general Vladimir Dapčević, who partook in the Battle of Kosovo, stated, "We knew this entire time Russia wanted war with the Caliphate, they even told us themselves, it was closed-door, but the Russian soldiers told us they were preparing for a holy war against the Caliphate I don't blame them. We knew that the Russians knew better." Intermarriage relations Intermarriage relations were high between men from the Caliphate and women from Russia, which is one of the main reaons that the Crimea Rebellion took place in the first place. Many Russian ultranationalists often-not carried out attacks on weddings between Russian women and Turkish men, or men from the Caliphate, making it plain that cultural genocide against Russia was taking place. However soon, the ratio changed, during the presidency of Mikhail Budayev, it is many women from the Caliphate were marrying Russian men, which explains the reason for why many ethnic Russian men were converting to Islam. Yet still, a large portion, if not a majority, of Caliphate women were marrying Russian Orthodox men, and kept their respective faiths. Military ties Military ties were one of the largest of relations between Russia and the Caliphate. The Caliphate exported 70% of its arms from Russia, especially heavy weapons such as military aircraft, armored-fighting-vehicles, long-range laser weapons and even naval vessels. In addition, Russia and the Caliphate co-produced meany weapons, such as the JanBo 42-4 aircraft, one of the world's deadliest laser aircraft, as well as the Su-Ts 31, laser-based air defense system. Soldiers of the Caliphate were also trained in Russia. President Nikolai Bocharov stated that he was delighted in "....training new, young Ottomans", and often referred to the Russo-Caliphate alliance as the "glory and rebirth of the Russian and Ottoman Empires". However, Russia and the Caliphate still supported opposing camps, especially in the Balkans during the invasions of Bosnia, Bulgaria and Montenegro, however, the two still cooperated in avoiding direct conflict, and supporting their respective sides without propagating hostilities against one another. Economic ties Economic ties were also one of the main focal points of the Russo-Caliphate alliance. The Russia-Islamic Bank (Russian: Банкa Россия-Исламский, Arabic: بنك روسيا الاسلامي), was the main monetary trading bank, rival to SWIFT Bank used by the European Alliance. The Russia-Islamic Bank was headquartered in Grozny, the capital of Chechnya. Trade between Russia and the Caliphate was estimated to be around ₽52.9 billion, equatable to €62.9 billion and ₺93.5 billion, one of the richest and highest of economic trade in the world. The Russian ruble was the petrol-currency used by the Caliphate, and in addition - it was also the currency used to purchase Russian military equipment, and other Russian goods, however, the Turkish lira was the universal currency of the Caliphate, usable everywhere in the Caliphate. Russia used the lira to purchase goods from Caliphate member states. Other than military and natural gas exports, Russia exported gold, renewable energy, plasma energy and the Caliphate exported livestock, food products and crops. In addition, the famous Muzzein Speaker, the world's first-use of the Slava radio outside Russia, the world's largest-ever speaker for a muzzein (Islamic call to prayer), was produced in Russia. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III Category:Russia Category:Caliphate Category:Geopolitics